


it must've been love, but it's over now

by TheSunsetsLonger



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunsetsLonger/pseuds/TheSunsetsLonger
Summary: This is a work of fiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it was a nice idea but it's not gonna happen

Excitement fluttered in his stomach like a child on Christmas morning. It had been a couple of months since they'd last seen each other and knowing they'd be spending the next couple of weeks together promoting the new season has awakened a new type of anticipation within him. 

The past couple of years had moved their relationship forward into a positive and mature friendship, much different from where it had been fifteen years ago. After his split from Téa he'd promised himself he wouldn't enter a new relationship again and when Chris called him asking if he was interested in fighting extraterrestrials with Gillian again he was excited to have her part of his life again, if even for just a few months. 

A summer in Vancouver had lead to secret rendezvous and flirtatious batter that meant more than met the eye. Discrete hand placements and winks that went unnoticed got them through the days shoot before they found themselves making love in David's hotel room after a much longed for dinner at their favourite Vancouver restaurant. Weeks went on and David's promise to himself about another relationship had disappeared the minute he found himself looking for Gillian, that first day on set. 

Their past five emails a year relationship flurries into a five hour Skype call a day as they once again found themselves on opposites of the world, missing each other on a whole new level. 

He took a deep breath as the elevator dinged, letting him know he'd reach his requested floor. 

Straightening his shirt he walked to her room with long strides, knocking excitedly on the door. He heard movement on the other side of the door and immediately his heart started racing. 

Gillian opened the door in one swoop and greeted him with a smile. Knowing there might be people in the room he didn't greet her the way he wanted. He wanted nothing more than to bring her into his arms and kiss her long until they were both out of breath. Instead he stuck to their normal peck on the lips, only to leave his lips craving more. 

They'd never said they were exclusive or had any demands on where there relationship would take them. All he knew was that the past year had changed him as a man and he finally understood the meaning of loving someone wholeheartedly. 

Their time together during the promotion weeks of The X-Files had allowed them time to spend time together and they'd been excited to find themselves in the same city when Gillian had announced Streetcar in Brooklyn, allowing more time for their relationship to grow. But then David got talked into touring his album in Europe and the excitement of that took over and he accepted on the spot, not thinking that it was the time Gillian would be in New York. 

He managed to find a time where he could see her performance but it took a lot of juggling on schedules and other appointments for him to make it work. She had so happy when she saw him in the audience but then two days later he was off again. 

Like ships in the night they kept passing one another, never finding the time to be with each other. It took its toll on their relationship but when Gillian announced to him that she was coming to Chicago for the Comic Con he knew something good was coming their way. 

Now here he stood, inside Gillian's hotel room just a stones throw from the convention center and he ached to wrap his arms around her and tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to tell her that he had made room in his schedule so they could take a week off the grid and just spend time with each other, no distractions. 

"I thought you were going to be at the convention centre today?" David said as he shut the door behind him. 

Gillian moved to sit down on the bed and followed David's movements with a serious look. 

"I was but something came up," she whispered. Her voice broke and suddenly she couldn't face David. 

His pulse sped up again, his heart thumping heavily under his shirt. 

"Gill, is something wrong?" 

No reply. 

He moved to sit beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder which she quickly shrugged off. He let out a sigh and sat back, knowing Gillian he knew she'd tell him when she found the strength to. She always did. 

"I've missed you," a small voice said. "So much."

"I've missed you too," he replied smiling and moved to kiss her only to be turned down. 

"No..."

Gillian stood up, moving out of his reach and sat down on the ottoman across the room. 

"David, we can't... I cant do this," she choked as a lone tear trickled down her face. 

His ears went numb at the loud thumps of his heart as she saw Gillian's lips move but no sound was reaching his ears. 

"....happy....he's....and...writer...know him...not you....simple...complicated...sorry."

He knew she'd told him something important but he hadn't taken it in. He'd shut down and lost all his senses. His tongue felt dry, palms were sweaty and his hands trembled. Shock. He was in shock. 

"David?" He heard a faint sound, a familiar voice calling his name over and over. His vision was blurred and his head throbbed as he felt the soft hotel room carpet surround him as he laid on the floor. 

"Are you okay?" her small hands roaming his face as he regained consciousness. "You fainted."

He took a sip of water that Gillian had reached him as he sat back on the bed he'd fallen off just moments earlier. 

"You were saying?" he smiled at her. He had lost his hearing the minute she told him they couldn't. Couldn't what?

"I never meant for this to happen. It wasn't what I wanted but he was there when you weren't. He was there when I needed you. You weren't there."

Her dry cheeks were now wet with salty tears as she sobbed in his arms as she finally allowed him to wrap himself around her. 

"I know. I know..." he soothed her. 

"I expected too much," she sobbed into his chest.

"This is my fault. I didn't put you first, I should've put you first. I should've always put you first."

She leaned back and looked at him through tear filled eyes. She smiled that smile he'd seen a million times, one of love and adoration. 

"Are you..." he chocked on his own voice, an urge to throw up stuck in his throat as he forced his words out. Tr

"I am," Gillian replied, knowing exactly what he wanted to ask. 

Gillian was smiling, she was happy and David couldn't do anything about it. Not that he'd ever want to change her happiness. After all it was the most important thing. 

He took her hand in his and chuckled. It was a surreal moment, he had come to Chicago in hopes of figuring out their relationship but instead he was sat here having just heard she'd found happiness somewhere else. 

She reached to cup his cheek with her small hand, stroking his stubbles skin with her thumb as she watched his tears fall. 

Without hesitation she kissed him, long and hard. Their lips connected in a long goodbye, an end of an era, a final fade to black.


End file.
